


(For You, You Know) I Will

by angelview



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelview, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben and Rey are in love, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cat BB-8, Coffee, Comfort, Comfort Food, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Reylo, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Established Rey/Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Food, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Healing, How did this even happen, I will, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Light-Hearted, Love, Married Couple, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Modern Era, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, POV Ben Solo, Pampering, Pancakes, Protective Ben Solo, References to the Beatles, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, ang3lview, disgustingly in love, it started with a tweet, mentions of past angst, soft rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelview/pseuds/angelview
Summary: Ben’s morning routine.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	(For You, You Know) I Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthswift13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthswift13/gifts).



> I was going to make a tweet about one of my headcanons for Ben, that being that he listens to music while cooking breakfast, but it bloomed into this one shot. Something soft and sweet :)) hope you like it !
> 
> Dedicating to Maddy, who constantly wows and inspires me with everything she creates!

When Ben gets up in the morning, always before Rey, he lets _their_ cat out. He used to refer to the cat as ‘ _your_ ’ cat or ‘ _Rey’s_ _’_ cat, depending on who he was talking to. But Rey insisted that he was _their_ cat. BB never goes far, just perches himself on their small patio to get some of the crisp morning air. Summer still lingered in the air, despite it being autumn already. His hair was cut shorter than he liked it, but shorter hair was more practical in the summer. He’s growing it out, though. BB enjoys his alone time outside while Ben cooks breakfast.

Eggs and toast with a side of sausage. Sometimes Rey liked to make little sandwiches out of the meal, other times she savored each item on its own. She likes his cooking.

It was through her company he discovered he liked having these full, detailed breakfasts. He used to be a black coffee and cereal type of guy before; he didn’t think cooking was worth the effort.

Rey reminds him constantly that it’s always worth the effort.

He still likes his black coffee, though. Black coffee for him, coffee with vanilla and milk for Rey. Even the same black coffee he always has made tastes better nowadays.

Rey should be getting up soon, but Ben doesn’t mind if she lingers in slumber a little while longer. Usually when he gets the sausage on the skillet and the hickory, spicy smell fills the air of their cozy loft, Rey suddenly finds the energy to get up.

Usually she lingers in her well-worn green silk robe until after breakfast, the one with the random steak sauce stain near the pocket she doesn’t remember getting. She likes to sleep in her panties and an oversized T shirt; she likes to wear his white aged, faded Morrissey T shirt that he got after seeing him in 2016; he doesn’t listen to Morrissey as much these days.

She still wears pretty, intricate lingerie, but when she does it’s for herself; when she wants to feel pretty and manicured. Ben finds her unspeakably beautiful at all times, so as long as she’s comfortable, he’s pleased. If it’s warm, she’ll wear a long, loose fitting tunic. If it’s cold, she’s clad in one of his oversized sweatshirts that makes her look so tiny and delicate and lovely. Anything and everything she does is lovely, though.

Today Ben wakes up in an especially good mood. Rey beat him at Apples to Apples the night before; usually his competitive nature would take over and he’d scowl at the loss, but he didn’t mind it this time. Even small, superficial losses were enough to madden him, causing him to feel like it was just another instance of him being a failure. Not with Rey though. It was always enough for her, and he slowly began to accept that he was enough for himself as well. Losing was okay.

He loved seeing her eyes light up and her nose scrunch up with wicked glee over her victory. She was electric, jolting life into him.

Even in losses. Losses that went beyond their weekly game nights.

But Ben didn’t want to think of that. It felt like those recollections that hung over him grew lighter as they drifted farther and farther from his mind. From his body. His heart.

Rey wasn’t a bandaid that covered over his wounds and faults in a superficial, temporary way. Rey wasn’t temporary. She was a balm that _soothed_ him; she melted into his skin, becoming part of him as he continued to heal.

She was stronger than she knew. When Ben found her— or, rather, when _she_ found _him_ , he realized that he found someone who was not only worth dying for, but _living_ for. He never had that before. And he didn’t know if he’d ever deserve it, but he’d spend every day trying to.

Yes, she was worth living for.

He made his way to the side door to let BB back in. He used to get annoyed by the tufts of white and orange fur that’d cling to his black joggers as the little beast rubbed against his legs, but now he realized his black pants looked better with little spots of white and orange. Even if it was just their petulant, chunky cat, it was a welcomed reminder that he was loved. Now even a snarky, attention-seeking little cat could be comfortable and happy around him. Love him, even. And he could somehow love it, too. By softening his heart, Rey strengthened it.

He liked listening to music as he went through his morning routine. Ben was a creature of habit and consistency. He liked these small processes he went through each day. Those were the bandaids he used in his recovery process; even if they weren’t what healed him, he did need something to fill in the in-betweens.

He usually tries to challenge himself to finish breakfast and have it ready for Rey by the time song no. 22 of his playlist plays, even if she couldn’t hear the song as it radiated out of his earbuds. He’d never share his listening feed publicly, but the song was ‘Walking On Sunshine’ by Katrina and The Waves.

He liked that to be the background music playing when Rey walked into the kitchen, yawning. He anticipated her, pulling out one of the earbuds so he could hear her soft morning coos as she navigated her way to him as she continued waking up. She always found him though, even in the small ways. Eyes still closed, she’d wrap him up in one arm while reaching for her coffee mug with the other. The tips of his fingers would graze her face as he moved the numerous rogue wisps of hair that fell out of the messy bun atop her head. He liked seeing her face. Even if she had sleepies in her eyes and pillow marks against her soft skin. Even if she had morning breath, he had to greet her with a tender, soft kiss, too. Creature of habit, once again; it was a habit he could make a lifetime of, though.

For some reason, he took his time this morning. He decided to make a side of pancakes, so it took longer to finish. Song no. 23 was long over, but he didn’t mind.

He took his time collecting the food on their plates. He cut up a few strawberries to garnish the pancakes. They were out of Nutella, otherwise he would’ve glazed her pancakes with it in addition to some bananas. She loved Nutella. It was slightly repulsive to him, but Rey liked to drape her pancakes with a concoction of melted butter mixed with brown sugar and cinnamon. Even if it didn’t go well with the strawberries. Ben was simpler. He preferred maple syrup or honey. Butter was too rich for him.

_Rey likes sweet things because she is made of sweetness_ , he smiled to himself as he turned off the stove once the butter sauce was completely mixed and melted in the pan. He topped her pancakes with the sauce, berries, and whipped cream. She made her own whipped cream, and even he liked it. But then again, he likes everything she does for the most part.

Once the plates were ready, he decided to be spontaneous: he got the wooden bed tray out from the under sink, in one of his methodically organized cabinets. He grabbed a handful of napkins and silverware before putting their mugs on the tray. Even though they were forming a small collection of random, novelty mugs, they always used the same ones each morning.

His was black with a moon and some stars painted on with glow in the dark craft paint, and Rey’s was white with a big gold and orange sun painted on with metallic paint. They decorated them for each other at an arts and crafts night Rose and Finn hosted a few months ago. They coordinated designs without even planning to.

He used a paint pen to write something on the mug, under the sun he painted for her.

‘ _You’re not alone,_ ’ he wrote.

He wanted to remind her of that in any way he could. Even if it was just by making her morning coffee.

She beamed; not in the usual, sunny way she did. It was a quiet, glowing happiness, where the cast of her eyes softened and glistened as a confident, tender smile pulled at the corners of her lips. He could see a reflection of his own sentiments in her eyes.

Without a word, she memorialized her response to him by writing three words over the moon she painted on his mug:

‘ _Neither are you.’_

As he made his way to their room, she was still nestled in the thick forest green comforter; his bedding used to be white, but Rey likes green so he changed it up when she moved in. The little twinkly fairy lights that hung over the bed were still on. Rey liked having a little bit of light on when they slept. Sometimes she was still afraid of the dark, but it’s gotten a lot better.

Her little capped nose was pinched and her lips curled, showing her perfect white teeth as they peeked out between her peachy rose tinted lips. It matched the blush on her dimpled, puffed out cheeks that were meant for kisses and whispers, just like her lips.

“Morning, baby,” she croaked out as she stretched her arms overhead. Her joints cracked every time. It used to concern him but now he knew her body very well, and so he knew that was just a normal sound she made.

He smiled quietly at her with the tray in hand, taking in the sight of her as she watched him with sleepy eyes full of love.

He knew his eyes reflected the same. She untucked herself to reach for him, planting a lazy kiss on the each corner of his mouth before kissing him properly. Soft giggles escaped as she did it.

“Morning, sweetheart,” he cooed as he made his way toward the bed and laid out the spread for her before collecting her into his arm and tucking her into his side as he settled next to her. He kissed her temple. Then he reached for her hand and laid lingering, light kisses on the inside of her palm and on her knuckles. He kissed over her simple gold wedding band.

Now her eyes were full of hunger and love as she looked to him and then to the food in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down, holding him in her arms for a long moment before eating. Sometimes Ben wondered if she was saying a prayer of thanks for her food as she held onto him. Maybe she was thankful for him, too.

Whether it was making breakfast for her or living or dying, he knew he’d do anything for her.

If even a small stone inhibited her step, he would find a way to move a whole mountain. Whatever she wanted, he would.

He was glad it was song no. 37 that played as he came into the room and saw her there waiting for him.

‘ _Who knows how long I've loved you?_

_You know I love you still._

_Will I wait a lonely lifetime?_

_If you want me to, I will._

_For if I ever saw you,_

_I didn't catch your name._

_But it never really mattered,_

_I will always feel the same._

_Love you forever and forever,_

_Love you with all my heart._

_Love you whenever we're together,_

_Love you when we're apart._

_And when at last I find you,_

_Your song will fill the air._

_Sing it loud so I can hear you,_

_Make it easy to be near you,_

_For the things you do endear you to me._

_You know I will._

_I will.’_

* * *

[ **’I Will’ by The Beatles.** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-abNGP1BK4)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please let me know via comment, kudos, tweet, dm, etc!! Thanks friends! 
> 
> Say hi to me on twitter!
> 
> www.twitter.com/ang3lview


End file.
